Drew meets the Avengers
by kittehkatkakes
Summary: Sorry I'm really bad at titles! How my kind-of OC meets the Avengers - enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Woo-hoo! This is gonna be awesome, this is gonna be great, here is my second fanfic! PM me or leave a review if you have more ideas for fanfics! They really help! I hope to add some humour in this one, so here goes! All rights to respective idiots.**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**

CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED! The alarms blared all over the helicarrier. Nick Fury sighed. Today was not the day he wanted to do this – not even he was prepared to call in Agent 1.

"COULSON!"

"Yes sir, here sir, ready sir."

"Stop acting like that and turn that darn thing off!" he rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. Nicholas Fury never got migraines, but today… today was an acception.

"Yes sir, going sir, ready sir…" he could hear from halfway down the corridor. The Director sat in his comfy chair; admiring the comfiness… did I mention it was comfy? He sighed, got up and strolled toward the Bridge, yelling at people to fetch Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner and Thor (is it Odinson for him? I think so. Dudes just go with it :D) (AKA the Avengers). He had a phone call to make, and his day off was not going as planned.

"Have you tried these, these, these things? How on Earth the Humans came up with them, I have no idea!" cried Thor, shaking a box of Pop Tarts.

"WE KNOW!" yelled the rest of the Avengers, clearly exhausted from his bubbly behaviour. Actually, Thor was confused with them. Tony mentioned someone called Shakespeare – who was that, and why would he even reference him in the situation?

"Well Odin's Beard, _sorry_ – " Thor was cut off by Natasha asking when Agent 1 would be there.

"Look, Natasha, I know you're curious as to what Agent 1 is like. They promised me they'd be here in two hours –" he was cut off too.

"But it's _been_ two hours and 10 minutes!" She whined.

"JUST WAIT OR GET OFF MY BRIDGE!" he yelled. The Director walked outside. His migraine was getting worse, and he couldn't stop his mind drifting back to the phone call with Agent 1.

_He sighed, and dialled the number. They picked up on the second ring._

"_Hello?" there it was again. The Irish accent, with the voice so soft it could have been made of silk. Concentrate on the task, Nick…_

"_Hello Agent 1. This is Nicholas Fury." The line was silent._


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Chapter twooooo! What happens with the phonecall?**

**Review or PM me,**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**

"_Agent 1? Agent 1, are you there?"_

"_I told you, I'd only come back if…"_

"_That's the problem. We have a Code Red." The voice on the other end of the line sighed._

"_Last time I put everybody in danger. I… I can't take that risk again." He could hear the regret in her voice._

"_But that was years ago."_

"_I'm on a case, Nick."_

"_Our situation is direr."_

"_World Domination?" She laughed softly._

"_Please, Agent 1. We are assembling a team, and I think they need you." Another pause._

"_It's been a long, long time since I fought in a team."_

"_I know."_

"_Fine. Give me two hours – the conference hall on the bridge?"_

"_How very psychic of you." Another laugh and the line went dead._

He walked back in.

"OK. Can we just- " for the second time that day Nicholas Fury was cut off – this time by the window smashing in.

**Sorry this one was so short, I tried to leave behind a cliffhanger!**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody at the table leaped up and Coulson came running into the room.

"SIR?"

"Shut up." He did as he was told and stood in the corner.

"Hello." The voice had an Irish accent to it, and was female. The figure, however, sat upside-down on the ceiling. There were no visible features except some pink lips that formed a soft smile, slightly cheeky. The figure had long, long white hair that shimmered as it lay behind her. You couldn't see her face as it was shadowed by a hat with a blue ribbon round it – it was like a lady-like version of a fedora. Her clothes were midnight black with dark blue sleeves on her coat (The same colour as the ribbon on her hat) and she wore tight trousers and black boots that Natasha really wanted a pair of. And her wings were big, too.

"Well this is nice. You obviously all went to very good schools – standing up when I enter the room?" Everybody sat down again, and Coulson was cross-legged on the floor next to Fury.

"Agent 1. You're here. We do have a door, you know!" The figure huffed and crossed her arms.

"Pfft. Doors are for people with no imagination."

Tony Stark stood up again.

"_You're _Agent 1?" She smiled and waved with one leather- gloved hand.

"Hello again. But, you might also know me as The Warrior." Everybody gasped (rather dramatically if I do say so myself) and the Warrior smiled beneath her hat and ruffled the fur of the dog sitting next to her on the ceiling. Tony spoke again.

"_And you brought a dog?!_"

"He's a wolf, actually. Now sit back down." There was a hint of irritancy in her voice, so Stark did as he was told (not wanting to be pulverized or some other crap like that), and Clint sniggered at how intimidated he seemed.

"Are you coming down, Drew?" Asked Fury. The Warrior wasn't surprised he knew her name, he had it stored away in his files somewhere and she had had to fill in some idiotic forms when he asked her to join. She smiled remembering the invite.

_She knew there were cameras on her, and that's why she sat right in front of one, leaning against a pure white wall. And sure enough, something came. A little envelope which she flipped over and caught easily enough. Wolf was resting by her side, and she glanced at him before opening it._

_To The Warrior,_

_S.H.I.E.L.D would like to recruit you as Agent 1 – our highest skilled agent. You will need to fill in attached forms with your details and will only need to come in to 'work' if we have a Code Red emergency._

_Sincerely,_

_Nick Fury._

_OK. The world needed her, and it had helped her plenty of times. Now it was her turn to return the favour. She smiled that soft smile of hers beneath her hat, and waved her hand so a fistful of shadows covered the camera while she worked. The Warrior took out her spray paints, and painted the most beautiful flower anyone could have ever seen, then pinned the forms to the leaf. Then she spray painted a big 'YES' on top. Her work was done, and she called back the shadows as she jumped across the rooftops._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I'm really happy with where this one is going. It's been so fun to write!**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**

"I suppose so." And in one swift movement Drew stood on the ceiling, jumped, twisted, and landed perfectly on the floor, Wolf next to her as always. She also tilted her hat back, revealing a fringe that came down to her eyebrows and that also covered one eye. She had pretty features, and her eyes were a hazel colour. (for now anyway – if you've read any of my previous stories you'll know they change colour depending on her mood) She took a seat next to Natasha as Fury began the briefing, and everybody finally stopped staring at her. She was too cool to take any notice though, and smiled sheepishly as she sat.

"Blah blah blah, portal, blah, blah blah, chitari, blah blah blah…" Drew leaned over to Natasha.

"I'm bored." The agent looked at her, surprised, before whispering,

"Me too!" The girls giggled quietly. Natasha looked at Wolf, and asked Drew if she could, um, pet him or something. The Warrior giggled again and Wolf lay down next to Natasha obediently while she tentatively stroked behind his ears.

"He doesn't bite, you know." Natasha smiled again and seemed a bit more confident.

"So you're the Warrior? The living legend?"

"The one and only, sister." At this point Natasha was fangirling out, and she knew it.

"Blah blah, blah, ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING?" Fury erupted at the two girls who were incredibly good friends by now, even though they'd only met like five minutes ago. As for the girls, they both attempted to pull serious faces, looked at each other, and erupted into fits of laughter. As for all the men in the room, they just looked at them oddly and decided it was a girl thing. Fury had had enough and left them to 'mingle' as he put it. There was an awkward silence before Drew stood up and looked at the Avengers.

"It's been a long, long time since I was in a team" she whispered. And told them her story. Bruce had been watching her for a while, and he was concentrating more on her eyes. Drew seemed to know what he was thinking.

"You're wondering about my eyes, aren't you?" He nodded slowly, and then spoke.

"It's impossible – they seem to change colour depending on your mood – but it's _in your eyes_ where everything is described." Suddenly Tony and Steve, who had been once again arguing about when Steve was going to get drunk, both looked at Drew along with everybody else. Hawkeye nodded.

"I mean, there's sadness. An idiot could see that. You've… seen some things in your life, and your eyes could look into anyone's soul and you would understand their situation." The Warrior nodded sadly, and Wolf, who had been sitting with Thor up until this point, came and sat next to her. Drew subconsciously trailed a hand through his fur.

"Bruce Banner's hit the target."

"I'm not finished. But, there's a light in your eyes. Knowledge, a curiosity, and a light. Do you know what I see in that light?" Cap spoke up.

"We all see it. It's fun, joy – you know how to have a good time and you know how to make people laugh. It takes a soldier to know a soldier." Then Tony, too, clicked.

"I see something too. It's… hard, but it's there." Drew looked down.

"The rage. The fire that keeps me going. You won't understand yet – but eventually you will, eventually I'll tell you the story of why I was reluctant to come back, of why I'm so sorry for what I did, and of why my rage can't dissipate. I may not lose control as easily as you, Bruce, but it does happen." She floated in the air with her face buried in her knees.

"I'm not sure I can ever forgive myself for what I did to my partner, even if he's forgiven me." She buried her face in Wolf's fur. He was good like that.

The room fell silent. Everybody looked at each other with sombre expressions, until Tony stood up and took out a bottle of tequila from nowhere.

"Now does the infamous Warrior want to come and see Avengers tower?" the Warrior, her regretful mood suddenly gone, grabbed the bottle from Tony, giggled, and followed him out the door. The others just stared.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Kittehkatkakes here with herself once again! Round of applause please! I'm sorry I haven't updated iin a while, I've been really busy with stuff! I do have loads of short stories planned though! PM me or leave a review! All rights to respective idiots.**

**Kittehkatkakes xx**

As they walked through the doors to Avengers tower, the Avengers were chatting amongst themselves. Then the alarms began to blare.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! JARVIS spoke over the alarm.

"Sir, there appears to be an intruder in the tower." Tony shook his head, and explained that Drew was the new Avenger and that JARVIS was to call her 'Miss Young' or 'Miss Drew' or whatever.

"Of course, Sir. My apologies." The alarms cut out, and JARVIS did something completely unexpected. He asked for her autograph.

"Ummmm... OK, if you really want..." she signed the pad on the wall, and JARVIS spoke again, his voice higher now.

"OH MY GOD I GOT THE WARRIOR'S SIGNATURE! I BELIEVE I AM FANGIRLING! OH MINECRAFT!" Tony sighed and they progressed to the living room.

"Now, Drew, we face the problem of where you're going to sleep. I might not be able to get a bed set up until tomorrow, seeing as it is quite late, so you can have Cap's room for tonight." Cap nodded, but Drew shook her head.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Don't be stupid, you'll, like, damage your back or something. I can sleep floating in the air, you know."

"Oh yeah!" the Avengers remembered.

"In that case, you can bunk in my room tonight Drew!" Tasha exclaimed. They smiled cheekily at each other, linked arms, and walked off.

_~le hour long time skip~_

"WHADDYA WANT FOR DINNER?" Bruce yelled into the mike. The sound of his voice travelled around the tower, and everybody seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"PIZZA!" Everybody yelled back. He smiled and ordered three pepperonis, a veggie for himself and three cheeses.

_~le half an hour time skip~_

Everybody tucked in. There wasn't much conversation, and Drew was bored. She stood up.

"I have rounds to do."

"Rounds?"

"Yeah. Rounds. With this." She looked at the bravery flowing from her palms and fingertips, and held her hands up for the others to see. They all looked down at their chests.

"Woah – what the – whaaaa? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?"

"The Bravery, remember? Oh, hell, I haven't explained." (Blah blah blah, bravery into every person, blah, read her history if you want to find out)

It was another hour before anyone actually went to bed.

**Sorry I'm kinda rushing this one! Hopefully the next chapter will be up today!**


	6. Chapter 6

Drew woke up with a start.

"Holy hell!" she didn't know where she was for a moment. Then Natasha rolled over in her bed across the room, Wolf nuzzled into her side and she remembered the events of yesterday. Woah. She looked at her watch – half nine. She sighed, jumped down from her position in the air, landed silently and walked towards the kitchen, making herself a hot chocolate. She strolled into the living room, Wolf right beside her, and sat opposite Steve and Bruce.

"Sleep well?" Bruce asked.

"Well enough. You?" He nodded.

Later, when everyone was up, Drew told Natasha she thought her room was bare.

"Bare? I think so too."

"Soooooooo, I was thinking, since it's the biggest room in the tower and we're sharing, would you like me to spray paint it?"

"SPRAY PAINT MY WALLS?" Tony screamed.

"YES SPRAY PAINT YOUR WALLS!" Drew screamed back. Hse had an idea.

Drew didn't let anybody into the room for the whole day.

"A surprise" she'd said, and left. Now, she was almost finished. She sprayed the last shade of blue, tore the cardboard off the wall, and admired her handiwork. Perfect. Covering two of the walls, Drew's half, was her and her old team – the Dead Men. She remembered all the memories they shared, and looked at the other painting on her side of her and her partner – the Living Skeleton. She smiled fondly. Then on Natasha's side – the glory. A Black Widow in the foreground, on the edge of a dewey leaf, with one of it's front legs outstretched towards the magnificent Blue Dragon in the background. (representing herself) the setting was a forest clearing with a waterfall off to the left. Drew stood and called to the other Avengers,

"You can come in now." They _ran _in, then stopped and gasped. Natasha hugged Drew.

"Oh my gosh, it's _beautiful_! Thank you so much!"

"I want one done!"

"Me too!"

"Please, Drew!"

The Warrior smiled. Life here was gonna be good.

**OK people lets wrap it up! We're done here! Thank you so much for reading, PM me or leave a review!**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**


End file.
